Circle of Life
by leighann415
Summary: For David's birthday, Niles and Daphne take him to see The Lion King on stage, and it's even more memorable than David expects. Belated birthday present for Andress (Andress Jade)! *hugs* Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** This is a little story idea I came up with after seeing _Lion King_ back in February. I didn't get to go backstage or anything, but it's one of my most favorite plays. And I'm dedicating this as a late birthday present to Andress (Andress Jade). I know I haven't read a lot of your recent stories, but I hope to change that sometime! Enjoy this, and hope your birthday was a great one! *hugs* And thanks also to Kristen (Kristen3) for reading some of this, and encouraging me to finish! :D

* * *

As the lights grew dim, Daphne looked over at her son. His eyes were bigger than baseballs. They were all at the theater, seeing _Lion King_. She reached over and touched Niles' shoulder behind David's seat. David was in the middle of them, not noticing what was going on between his parents. This was their birthday present to David, and they wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

 _It's the circle of life, and it moves us all..._

Daphne couldn't believe the grandness of the production, and it was just the opening number. She had never seen anything like this in all her life. It was as much a treat for her as it was for David. She knew from Niles' face across the seat that he felt the same way.

The play was a stunning, visual experience like she had never seen. There were costumed animals everywhere, and even flying overhead. She could hardly concentrate on the story of a young lion cub losing his father, when the sets were breathtaking.

Sitting next to David, Niles knew this would be a night to remember. He was a little wary at first when Daphne suggested taking David to a Disney play, even one such as this. But, all his fears melted away as the rising sun slowly rose up on the stage.

When the heartbreaking number of Rafiki mourning Mufasa's death occurred, Niles felt a pang of sadness at his own father. Martin Crane was still brimming with life, but it didn't take much for it to all end, like it did for Mufasa. There was indeed a lesson to be learned in this production. One that he hadn't expected.

The lights came back up right after the song "Hukana Matata" was played, and it was time for intermission. The night was going by much too fast already.

"Well, David, are you having a good time?" Niles asked, touching his son's arm. He felt the need to keep David close.

David's eyes lit up. "Yeah! It's the best birthday ever!" He punched his fist in the air.

Daphne leaned over and smiled. "Wait till what we have for you after."

At that, the child became delirious with joy. "What is it?!" He looked from one parent to the next.

Niles smiled knowingly. "You'll see soon enough."

"Aww, come on, Dad!"

Niles made a lock on his lips that said he wasn't telling, for what they had planned was truly something out of a fairytale.

David made a teasing face, but he seemed to be content with waiting for what was to come. Just then, the lights went dark again, and the second half started. There was another beautiful display of costumed animals and African-style music.

In a blur, the show was over, just as it had started, with Pride Rock coming to life, only this time, it was Simba and Nala with their baby cub. As the curtain came down, Daphne looked over at her son, who was sitting there speechless. She winked at Niles, giving him a signal.

Niles leaned over and whispered, "Want to go backstage?"

David looked from one parent to the other. Daphne nodded. "It's true. We arranged for you to go backstage. It's part of a present from Uncle Frasier." She added, for it wasn't without his connections that it wouldn't have been possible. It seemed that the name Frasier Crane still had a popular pull in Seattle.

As the cast took their final bows, Niles and Daphne stood, and took David by the hand. This would be the best birthday their son had ever had.

They walked to the backstage area, where there was a door with a security guard standing next to it.

Niles wasn't nervous about this part. He knew they were expecting him. "Hi, we're the Cranes, and I believe they may be expecting us backstage."

The guard looked them over, and then he pulled out a phone. "Oh yes. Here it is. You can go on back. Have a good time." And he leaned down to David's level and said, "Happy Birthday."

David smiled shyly, but said, "Thank you."

The door opened to a flurry of activity. There were props and costumes and people running everywhere. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the actor that played Scar came up to them. David looked a little frightened at being so close, but he smiled anyway.

"Hello there. Who have we here?"

Daphne shook the man's hand. "This is me son, David. Today is his birthday. We just loved the show! Very wonderful."

"Hi David, I'm not as menacing as I look. This costume is just for the play."

David smiled. "I liked Scar, till he killed Mufasa."

"Yes, well, Scar was a killer, but playing him is so much fun."

"And you do it so well!" Niles added in. "May we get a picture together?"

"Certainly. Hang on." The actress who played the adult Nala came up to them just then, and she took the picture of the group. Then she in turn introduced herself.

"What a lovely little family you have here. Why, it almost looks like what Simba's family would be if they were human!"

Niles and Daphne smiled at each other. This couldn't have gone any more perfect. He would be sure to call and thank Frasier later.

David got a few more pictures and autographs with several of the cast members. But all too soon, it was time to go home.

After they left the backstage area, David hugged his parents. "This was the bestest birthday ever! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, son. Now, let's go home and tell your grandpa all about it.

Even though it was very late, and past David's bedtime, he was skipping along as they walked to the car. He was grinning from ear to ear. Daphne couldn't help but worry that he would have a hard time sleeping that night, but at the moment, she didn't care. She spent a wonderful evening out with the two people she loved most, and they would all remember it for years to come.

 **The End**


End file.
